captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Leon Dick
(レオン・ディック) is the libero and defender of the Netherlands Youth. He and Hans Dolman form Netherlands' giant combi in their defense. Synopsis Prior to the Battle of World Youth arc Leon Dick, along with other young players who would soon become the main members of the Dutch youth team, was gathered by the scoutman Denis Kramer. They then became the members of AFC Ajax. Battle of World Youth arc The Strongest Opponent! Netherlands Youth During Netherlands Youth's campaign in Europe, they won against every opponent in Germany, France and Italy. They then made another campaign in Asia, where they keep winning without taking a single goal. The last opponent of the Asia campaign is Japan. The first two matches were easy victory, 6:0 and 7:0. For the third match, Japan had the addition of Tsubasa Ozora, who had just returned from Brazil. Japan eventually scored first in the match. Dick then overlapped and fired a megaton shot. It had enough power to even push Japan's goalkeeper Ken Wakashimazu into the goal along with the ball, but with Hiroshi Jito backing Wakashimazu up, the shot was stopped. Later in the match, Leon had a violent clash with his teammate, Dolman; and both of them had to leave on stretchers. Without the two pivots in their defense, Netherlands Youth lost 1:10. World Youth tournament Netherlands was in the same group with Argentina, South Korea and Ghana. With three wins, they end up first in the group. In the quarterfinals, they won 3-1 against France Youth. However, in the semifinals, they lost 0-1 to All Japan Youth during extra time. Genzo Wakabayashi finally had his rematch against Brian Cruyfford. Rising Sun arc To be added as series progresses Etymology *His name and appearance are based on the Dutch mixed martial artist Dick Vrij. Techniques Ground shots *'Megaton Shot': A power shot of his, after overlapping to the opponent's area, he is able to give such a strong force to the ball that the keeper can be blown off into the goalnet. Dribble *'High Power Dribble': A special dribble with even more momentum than "Power Dribble". The player relies on raw muscle power as he charges ahead, bulldozing past the opponents. Cooperative tactics *'Total Football' (w/ five other Netherlands players): The combination play that the Netherlands players astound the world with. They confuse their opponents with fluid positioning and graceful passes, and break through their defense. Defensive techniques *'Forcible Interception': This fierce technique is used to go after the ball even when it seems too far away to reach. *'High Power Block': This special move is a more polished version of the "Power Block". The player uses his tempered body to stop the incoming shot, repelling it with overwhelming power alone. *'High Power Tackle': A tackle used by extremely strong players. The player faces his opponent straight on and uses his overwhelming strength to steal the ball. *'Power Charge': This tackle uses the player's strength to send the opponent flying. The player moves in from the side to shoulder barge his opponent and forcibly steal the ball. *'Power Defense': His way of defense relying on his physique, utilizing his superior raw power. Pass *'Strong Pass': This powerful pass travels at a high speed with a sharp trajectory, making it difficult to intercept. Anime exclusive *'Sliding Tackle' *'High Speed Formation' Gallery |-|Art= Real Japan 7 Netherlands (DT).png|Real Japan 7 & Netherlands Netherlands WY (DT).png|Netherlands Youth Leon Dick (DT).png|Leon Dick #4 |-|Manga= Megaton Shot ch0 (BWY) 1.jpg|Leon Dick's Megaton Shot World Youth players ch46 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth tournament External links de:Leon Dick Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Defenders Category:Players from Netherlands Category:Players of Dutch league Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc